


One Tries to Fly Away, and the Other Watches Him Close From That Wire

by Ellie_S219



Series: Two Birds on a Wire [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Curses, Kind of a curse but not specifically a curse?, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_S219/pseuds/Ellie_S219
Summary: Continuation of Two Birds on a WireGrif gets used to making sure Simmons doesn't mysteriously confess his false love out of nowhere.
Relationships: Dexter Grif & Dick Simmons, Dexter Grif/Dick Simmons
Series: Two Birds on a Wire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1299845
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know Covid sucks, but I'm so happy I have time to update this now. 
> 
> Simmons says I love you like I say mood, often and without context. 
> 
> I also set up the rooms in Blood Gulch like dorms because I have no idea how else to write them.

#7

God damn, it was hard to break a habit of someone else’s. Especially when that someone doesn’t remember any of the consequences of them doing anything. 

It was the seventh loop, not that Grif wanted to remember. The weird voice that had come with the time loops, Felix, reminded him every morning he woke up in the pelican. 

The trip to Blood Gulch was only supposed to take three days, but like an idiot, or an optimist, Grif offered Simmons food. Instead of saying thank you, like a normal idiot, Simmons would take the food like he’d been starving and say I love you. Who the hell says I love you as a response to getting food? 

Grif woke up again, and Felix was there to greet him. Grif had no idea what the person that the voice belonged to looked like since the voice would only be in his head. Simmons was at the front of the pelican asking the pilot to teach him to fly, the same as he had yesterday. 

Grif used the rare moment of privacy on the pelican to ask Felix, “Why can’t I just tell him what you’re doing and politely ask him not to tell me he loves me?”

Felix responded without a beat, “If you tell him I’ll kill him and I won’t bring him back.” 

“Great, so I either let an innocent nerd die or deal with you for the rest of my life?”

“Not the rest of your life, just until he falls in love with you.”

“Isn’t falling in love a gradual thing?”

“Yes, but there’ll be a time when he says it and means it. That’s when I’ll leave.” 

“Fine.” 

Simmons was walking back, discouraged from the rejection that Grif already knew was coming from the pilot. “Hey, who were you talking to?”

“Nobody, myself I guess. How’d asking for flight lessons go?”

“Not great, the pilot yelled at me and told me to go sit down.” 

The sixth loop Grif comforted Simmons when he heard about the pilot yelling at him, but this time he only said, “That sucks.” 

*****

Blood Gulch was boring. 

The leader there, a man literally named Sarge, was clearly insane. 

Grif sat down on his bed, which was now right across from Simmons’. The two were now sharing a room. Grif neatly sorted all of his belongings on his half of the room, made his bed with the few blankets he had, and put up curtains to block the ridiculous amount of sunlight outside. 

Simmons walked into the room and saw the books that Grif had put on his desk. 

“You read The Witcher?”

Grif looked over at the books and nodded, “Yeah.”

“Holy shit I love you.”

***

#8

This time Grif put the Hunger Games books on his desk instead of The Witcher. 

“I haven’t read these in ages! Can I borrow them?”

“Sure.”

“Oh my god, I love you.”

***

#9

Grif tried to think of a book series that Simmons wouldn’t like. 

Harry Potter?

“Ha! Nerd, I love you.” 

Nope.

***

#10

Narnia?

“Ha! Nerd, I love you.” 

Nope.

***

#11

Game of Thrones?

“Cool, I never read these. Can I borrow them?”

“Don’t mess with those.” 

Simmons picked up one of the books and thumbed through it. “Did you write notes in these?”

“No, fuck off.” Grif took the book back. 

Simmons hit Grif in the arm. “I love you.”

***

#12

Fuck it, Grif wasn’t making the effort to fix up the room again. He hid all the books, Simmons could think he’s illiterate for all he cared.

Grif did the one thing he would always do when he was stressed. He ate some of the candy he had stashed away before falling asleep. 

He woke up to Simmons complaining as he entered the room. “Dude, we’ve been here for a day and you’ve already trashed the place. 

By trashed the place Simmons was referring to the three candy wrappers on the floor. If he cared so much about the room this would be an easy way to get him to stop saying I love you. 

Grif smirked before he thought much of it. 

Simmons only got angrier. “Why the hell are you happy about that?”

Grif shrugged, “Didn’t know you were a neat freak dude. It’s three candy wrappers, calm down.” 

It’s a little odd, trying to get someone to fall in love with you to break a curse while making sure they dislike you enough to not go around saying I love you to your face. 


	2. He Says He Wants to as Well, But He Is a Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight warning, Simmons had a SUPER transphobic and racist dad.  
> I'll probably kill him at some point.  
> Simmons is shorter than Grif for now, but after being on T for a while he has a growth spurt and gets super tall.

#12

“Come on dude, let’s go. Sarge won’t even notice we’re gone.” 

“I’m not going to the god damn Vegas Quadrant.” 

“Why not?” Grif asked as he and Simmons stood on the roof of red base. 

“It doesn’t matter I don’t wanna go.” 

“But whyyy?” 

“Damn it Grif, I’m not going back!” 

“What?”

“Nothing.” 

Sarge came up to the roof of the base and ordered Grif and Simmons to continue doing the exact same thing they’d been doing for days. 

#12

It was a week later when Grif finally convinced Simmons to go to the Vegas Quadrant. They’d just gotten off the plane and into the casino when Grif started to realize why Simmons didn’t want to come. 

People were staring at him as he walked passed. He wasn’t surprised initially, this was the first time he’d seen Simmons’ face too. 

He had bright red hair and freckles dotted his face like stars. His eyes were a bright green that contrasted with his hair and all Grif could think was Christmas. 

A tall man in a dark suit watched them walk past before calling someone and walking away. 

Grif and Simmons walked up to the bar to order some drinks when the man came back. Behind him was an older man with red hair with bits of grey in it. 

The men walked up and stood behind Grif and Simmons. Simmons froze, but refused to turn around. 

The older man spoke first. “Natasha, how’ve you been dear? Did the army kick you out already? It’s alright if they did, I already told you no daughter of mine is serving in the military.” 

Grif’s heart sank as he realized this asshole was talking to Simmons. Simmons still didn’t acknowledge the man, but ordered another, stronger drink. 

Grif responded for him, “Hey man, I think you’ve got the wrong person. This is my friend Richard.” 

The man sighed, “Natasha, I really thought we’d be over this phase of yours by now. Don’t tell me you lied this nice man, have you?” 

“I didn’t lie. I had my name changed legally. I did all of the paperwork by myself.” Simmons didn’t even turn around to acknowledge his father. 

“What did you change your name to dear?”

“Richard.” 

The man stepped forward and tried putting a hand on Simmons’ shoulder. “Darling that’s a boy’s name.” 

Simmons moved so his father’s hand fell. “Really, I didn’t notice.” 

“Natasha, this is getting ridiculous.” 

“Hey.” Grif grabbed the man’s hand at the wrist. “We already told you that’s not his name, now fuck off.” 

“And who the fuck are you?”

“I’m his friend.”

The man sighed, “Really Natasha, not only are you lying to people but you’re friends with this-” the man glared at Grif. “what even are you?”

“Excuse me?”

Simmons slammed his drink down. “Leave him alone. He is my friend, he’s shown me more kindness then I could ever get from my own family.”

“Where did you even meet him?”

“At work, there’s lots of people that aren’t white in the military, Dad.” 

The man glared at Grif again, “This has gone too far Natasha, come home. I miss my daughter.” 

Simmons stood and finally faced his father, “Your daughter’s dead.” 

He pushed past his father and dragged Grif with him. Once they were out of the casino Simmons stopped to catch his breath.

“I’m sorry. He’s an asshole.” 

“It’s not your fault, I’m the one who dragged you here. I’m so sorry. I didn’t even bother asking why you didn’t want to come here.”

Simmons smiled up at Grif, “It’s alright, there’s no way you could have known. But thanks for actually giving a shit once you did know.” 

“No problem dude. Wanna go get drunk enough to forget running into that bastard?”

“Hell yes, I love you and your great ideas.” 

#13

This time, Grif said nothing to Simmons’ father, but only dragged him away to go get drinks. 


End file.
